L-O-V-E Love
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: This is just a little one shot about Akeelah, and Javier. Why. BECUZ I SHIP THEM anyways pleaee R&R


**L-O-V-E Love**

 **This is a one shot I came up with after finding out that there were no Akeelah x Javier stories so I decided to put an end to that. Enjoy Hakiashi out XD!**

Javier breathed slowly as he waited for the plane to arrive. Tapping his foot to keep himself calm. Nervousness was written all over his face, it was clear that he disliked planes. He heard a small laugh making him jump alittle.

"You're 16, don't tell me you're still afraid of planes." Akeelah taunted as she took notice of Javier's distorted expression.

"Hey Im not afraid of all airplanes, just the ones that fly in the air. " Javier retorted, almost forgetting why he was nervous.

"Well, if you do get nervous I know just the thing to help." Akeelah said blushing a little. Instantly, Javier remembered the first time, he' ever gotten on a plane with Akeelah.

*Flash Back*

"What's with him?" Georgia asked as she saw Javier clutching his chest.

"He has an aversion of heights." Akeelah answered. Javier turned to her slowly, his hand still firmly attached to his chest.

"Its an aversion to plummeting, I think im gonna be sick." Javier commented clutching his chest tighter.

"My brother's in the air force, he gave me this for good luck." Akeelah said turning towards Javier with a blue medal in her hand (im kinda fuzzy on the details)

"I'll try not to impale you." Javier smiled at the joke. He was lucky to have her has a friend, but there was a part of him saying that he wanted more.

"You know I never thanked you for helping me at the state regionals." Akeelah said interrupting his thoughts.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Javier answered smiling.

"Well I think that was, very chivalrous of you." Akeelah said as she kissed Javier's cheek. Her lips were as soft as silk, causing a hitch In Javier's breath.

"Im not thinking about the plane at all now." Javier sighed.

"Well in that case, you won't mind a little sunlight." Akeelah said opening the window next to Javier.

*Flashback ends*

"Plane arriving in 2 minutes." Said a voice over the speaker called out, snapping Javier out of his daydream.

Once the plane arrived, and they got on, that queasy feeling came back to Javier like a tidal wave. He was sweaty, his face was distorted, and he wouldn't let go of his chest. Not to mention the sound of a baby crying 3 rows back. This was hell for him.

" Breathe Javier breathe." Javier whispered to himself as he began to tap his foot.

" I seems your aversion of plummeting has severed." Akeelah smirked. Javier wanted to reply but was too sickened to so.

"Time to use something that always works." Akeelah whispered as she kiss Javier's Cheek, his face instantaneously forming a small smile as he turned to face her. He slowly cupped her face in his hands. Their lips connecting once more, lightly. Javier had completely forgotten why he hated airplanes. Javier pulled away first with a slightly sad expression on his face.

"Javier, what's wrong?" Akeelah asked worried.

"I-I can't do this anymore, Akeelah." Javier said. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Akeelah, I-I think, I think im I-in love with you." Javier trailed off as he looked down, blushing. Akeelah lifted his chin up, an kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Akeelah whispered. In an instant Javier's lips were on top of hers. He felt like he was on top of the world as his lips collided with hers. Her lips tasted like strawberries, which just so happened to be his favorite fruit.

"Ahem." Akeelah's mother cleared her throat, making them stop mid kiss.

"M-m-Mrs. Anderson. W-w-we a- w-we w-wer—" Javier stuttered, unable to speak properly.

"No explanation needed, I've heard everything I needed to." Mrs. Anderson said with a sigh. The couple were to lost in each other to remember that Akeelah's mother was flying with them. The rest of the filled with silence, and stealing quick glances towards each other, all of which were noted by Akeelah's mother.

Javier was extremely glad once they made it to D.C.

"Thank goodness were on land, no longer in danger of plummeting to our deaths!" Javier chanted as he hugged the ground.

"So much drama." Akeelah sighed as Javier got up, dusting off his clothes.

"I needed that." Javier retorted as they walked into the building.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The crowd waited with baited breath as there were only two spellers left. Akeelah, had already won. Now it was up to Javier.

"Ok next up Javier." The male judge called.

"You got this." Akeelah whispered, planting a soft kiss on Javier's cheek. As he walked to the microphone, he stared at all the people, and camera men staring at him back. Looking back at Akeelah one last time, he nodded, signaling he was ready.

"Your word is inamorata. It originates from Italy, meaning someone's female lover. Javier leaned forward with confidence, and began to spoke.

"I-N-A-M-O-R-A-T-A, Inamorata." Javier recited perfectly. The crowd cheered as the Judges confirmed that he was correct. People running up to the stage. But Javier paid them no attention. In an instant Akeelah was in his arms.

"We did it!" Akeelah exclaimed. Taking no time in kissing Javier. This felt amazing, Akeelah felt more alive, not just a deadbeat girl who knew how to spell. So this was what it felt like to be in love.

"L-O-V-E, Love."

 **The end**

 **I hope you enjoyed that little one shot please leave a review, and favorite if you wish. I will be making more in the future so don't worry.**

 **Hakiashi OUT XD!**


End file.
